


First, Last, Always

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A French kiss (300 words) written for the Kisses for Junsu Birthday Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First, Last, Always

**Author's Note:**

> A French kiss (300 words) written for the Kisses for Junsu Birthday Challenge.

Yoochun pulls the bowl out of Junsu's hands before he shoves the table out of the way to straddle Junsu's lap. "How many birthday kisses did you get today?" he whispers into Junsu's ear.

"Twenty."

"Twenty! No way," Yoochun says, nibbling Junsu's earring.

"Three from my mom. Three from Jaejoong's mom. One from Jaejoong's nuna. One from Jaejoong, because his mom made him." Yoochun snickers against Junsu's neck. "Five from the nunas in wardrobe." Yoochun sits back; there are only two of them. Junsu flashes a grin and continues, "One from the photographer's assistant." Yoochun snarls. "Then Changmin came in and scared him half to death. One from Changmin, I think to prove a point." He can think that all he likes. "One from the manager's fiancée and one from her sister." Yoochun raises an eyebrow. "Another from Jaejoong and two from Yunho because Jaejoong insisted."

"Drat. I wanted to be number twenty-one, too." Junsu frowns and Yoochun taps Junsu's lips. "You counted wrong. Missed the first one."

The smile blooms behind his finger and Junsu leans in as he says, "I lied about the assistant."

Yoochun cups Junsu's jaw, holding him still so he can _give_ this kiss. He has to hold Junsu hard, but he makes the kiss soft and lingering. Just the way Junsu likes it.

"Manager's fiancee doesn't have a sister," Junsu breathes.

Open lips and hot breath meet him half-way this time. The kiss is harder, so his touch softens, brushing down Junsu's throat, one set of fingers curling around his nape.

"Jaejoong says kisses on the cheek don't count."

Yoochun has brushed Junsu's lips again when he sees the pattern. "So how many counted?"

Junsu thinks. "Nine."

He'll get the details later; Yoochun's satisfied he'll be the one giving Junsu his twenty-first birthday kiss.


End file.
